Vodoni enforcer
The Vodoni enforcer is a creature from the ''Spelljammer'' campaign setting. 2nd Edition Stats Description Magically-created creations of Vulkaran's breeders, Vodoni enforcers are half-man, half-wolf beast-warriors who have been infected with a special Vodoni form of lycanthropy. Normally, the enforcers appear as wolf-like humanoids, but whenever they go into a blood rage (i.e. berserk) the enforcers take on a decidedly rabid appearance. Combat Enforcers are tremendous fighting machines, honed to battle for glorious honor and their very existence. In their calmer moments, they attack twice each round; and are usually armed with longswords +1. However, at the beginning of any battle, there is a 75% chance that the enforcers will choose to take the more violent and horrible road to victory. By attacking with both claws and their vicious bite, enforcers quickly turn even more wolf-like in appearance and manner and go utterly berserk in combat. This dread phenomena is known throughout the empire as the Vodoni blood rage. Any enforcer whose bite hits will go into a blood rage if he fails a Wisdom check (the success roll is usually 8 or less!). This is called "tasting blood". An enforcer that goes berserk doubles its normal number of attacks per round, gains a +2 to hit, and inflicts +4 damage. As the warrior is now completely out of control, its weapons aren't used; leaving only enhanced hand-to-hand attacks. Also, the armor class of a berserk enforcer drops by four places, due to the complete lack of even basic defensive precautions. The blood rage lasts 1 turn after the last blood has been tasted. By instinct, enforcers do not attack other enforcers, but do gnaw on vanquished foes if there are no more living enemies to battle. The Vodoni form of lycanthropy is more virulent than the common strain, in that the victims are nearly mindless and vicious unless further treated. The chances of contracting lycanthropy are the same as for the more common form. Demihumans and nonhumans must make a special save vs. poison to survive contracting it, and suffer its full effects if they do. Cure disease is ineffective against this strain of lycanthropy. Habitat/Society During every cosmic moon cycle (i.e. 30 standard days); the enforcers lose complete control at the height of the full moon. At this time, they are often let loose upon uncooperative worlds. This natural blood rage lasts until dawn breaks, and during this time only, enforcer will attack enforcer. The enforcers themselves refer to this period as "shore leave." Ecology Enforcers are made, not born, in the horrid pits of the Undercity. The victims are first infected with lycanthropy (during the full moon feasts of the Imperial City, for example) and then taken to the Undercity. At this point Vodoni lycanthropes are nearly mindless, and extremely vicious. The strongest are selected for "testing", which involves swallowing a virulent poison. A successful saving throw vs. poison creates a loyal new Vodoni enforcer; failure means death. To return an enforcer to human status, the creature must have the following spells cast on it at the appropriate time: neutralize poison, remove curse, and heal. Vodoni Conquerors Big, bad, and wolf-like, these monsters are the next stage in enforcer evolution. They are much like the enforcers except that they are even larger and more powerful. When using weapons they inflict an additional +2 points of damage. They have the ability go into blood rage at will. They still suffer the same armor class penalties as their smaller cousins. These creatures are currently the secret elite bodyguards for Vulkaran himself, but a few can be found on special missions. Naturally, Vulkaran has decided to devote more of his funds and time to producing even more of these ultra-powerful warriors for his legions. Eventually, the emperor intends to replace the enforcers with the conquerors as the former warriors die over the normal course of events. References * Spelljammer reference: SJA4 Under The Dark Fist * TSR reference: TSR 9325 * ISBN: Category:Spelljammer creatures Category:Vodoni Category:SJA4 canon